captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Nishimine elementary school
Nishimine Elementary School (西峰・小学校, nishimine shōgakkō) is the team in the Kyushu prefecture, where Taro Misaki went just after leaving Shizuoka (Nankatsu City). I am Taro Misaki arc After winning the finals with Nankatsu SC in the Yomiuri Land National Soccer Championship, Taro says goodbye to Nankatsu, here comes the story of the manga Boku wa Misaki TaroThis a manga that was released in the Weekly Shonen Jump in 1985, and its adaptation to the anime was included in chapter 66 of the original series Captain Tsubasa.. Well after his enrollment, Misaki moves again, His father is preparing to make an exhibition of his best works, without a doubt the best is the one he made of Mount Fuji, which is in Shizuoka, this work made him deserving of a trip to France to improve his style, but he has a problem, he can not take his son to France, since he thinks it is better for him to stay in Japan under the care of his mother. Meanwhile, Misaki is playing for Nishimine, and they are preparing to play against Matsura; the Nishimine team is very confident about Taro's presence, but Nishimine has his own "headache", the boomworm Mitsuru. , whose mother does not let him play. Taro becomes friends with captain Kazuo, who invites him to eat at his house; this is where Misaki misses his mother, seeing the union of Kazuo's family. On the day of the game, Taro shows his Field Artist and innate talent, also helping his teammate and FW Kazuo by centering the ball and scoring a goal. By the end of the first half, they win 3:0. Before starting the second half, Mitsuru is motivated to play thanks to Taro's insistence, even if Mitsuru's mother does not want this to happen, but she can not do anything since the game started, Tom gives Mitsuru confidence, he centers the ball and gets a goal from a sideline pass, doing a header and successfully scoring. Mitsuru's mother cannot believe it like the rest of the team, Nishimine wins 4:0. Finishing the game, Taro and his father go to Yokohama district, where he was to meet his mother and his foster family, but before arriving, Misaki watches his mother with his little daughter (Yoshiko Yamaoka). Then, Taro does not want to stay anymore and says the famous phrase "my name is not Taro Yamaoka, I'm Taro Misaki". Due to this event, his father has no choice but to take him to France. Boys' Fight arc Misaki will comment in a short visit to Genzo in West Germany that the last soccer club he played with was indeed Nishimine, before travelling to Paris with his father, narrating briefly his visit to Kyushu, and chosing to not meet his mother but to live in France for the junior high years. Games *● Nishimine elemmentary school 4 - 0 FC Matsura ○ Squad Main players Trivia * This match was the last play Misaki will have in Japan, since almost immediately after he travelled to France to live there with his father, and will be able to get education there for the following three years (as stated in Boys' Fight arc). * This event is also mentioned in a 2006 Captain Tsubasa special. Gallery |-|1983= Misaki_-_Nishimine_school.jpg|Misaki with the Nishimine jersey Nishimine elementary school 2.jpg |-|Manga= Misaki ch109 (2018) 1.jpg|Misaki's flash-back in Nishimine Notes de:Nishimine Grundschule Category:Elementary school teams